Kuroki (Blazer Drive, Canon)/Thelastvastolorde
|-|Base= |-|Blazer Drive= |-|Necro= Summary He is the best friend of Ginga and the one that offers Daichi an explanation of the world of Blazers. He recently joined Daichi's life in order to help him now that his brother disappeared, changing Daichi's daily life forever. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''8-A | 7-C | 7-C | Low 5-B Name: Kuroki Origin: Blazer Drive Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 20's Classification: Human, Blazer, Guardian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (with Fire mysticker), Heat Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (with Electric Mysticker), Healing (with Recovery +50 mysticker), Soul Manipulation, Absorption, Durability Negation (with Necromancer), Weapon Mastery, Transformation, Energy Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, |''' '''Same as before but with Energy Absorption, Energy Projection, Pain Suppression| Same as before but with Body Control, Flight, Summoning, resistance to Death Manipulation | Same as before but with Power Mimicry Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (superior to Misora) |''' '''Town Level (nearly killed Sumiya) | Town Level | Small Planet Level '''(contributed to an attack of 70 -80 people which one-shotted Qilin) Speed: '''FTL+( scales to Shiroh) | FTL+ (higher than before) | FTL+ (higher than before) | FTL+ (higher than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (with Mystickers) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Town Class | Town Class | Small Planet Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level '(could hold Sumiya's Eternal Sun Burn) '| Small Planet Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Average human melee range normally, Extended melee range with Necromancer and Blazer Drive projectiles, Tens of meters with Dark Mode Necromancer Standard Equipment: Fire mysticker, Recovery + 50 mysticker, Dark mysticker, Necromancer, his motorcycle Intelligence: Genius. An expert at analyzing his opponents mid combat. He is quite knowledgeable all around Weaknesses: irrational fear of dogs Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mysticker of Fire: creates a fire from the mysticker to burn and heat whatever it is in contact with. To activate it the user must run their finger along the line on the mysticker. When used the mysticker bursts into flames. When used by a blazer they are able to control the flame and not be burned by it. * Mysticker of Electricity: creates electricity from it that is usually used to power electronics. To activate it the user must run their finger along lightning bolt design on the mysticker. The electricity can also be used to shock a person if in range. It has a limited amount of energy that once it runs out a replacement is needed. Kuroki has shown to be able to create electrolysis with water to create oxygen *'Recovery+50 Mysticker:' The Recovery+50 Mysticker is a mysticker with the ability to heal the one that it is placed on. To activate it the user must run their finger along the bar on the side of the mysticker. When activated the person's body glows with the healing energy released. *'Necromancer:' The Necromancer is a Weapon type Mysticker used by Kuroki by simply running a finger down the sticker, the user can summon a large black buster sword. It possesses various dark powers and can cut and absorb the souls of evil-doers as well as doing physical damage. Kuroki can also see the memories of the target that he attacks necromancer with. He is also able to put a darkness mysticker on it to make it longer and it can split up into a bladed whip. Necromancer can apparently drool. **'World of 10,000 Feasts (Tamashiikui Ban San Kai):' Kuroki says "Soul Eater" and then in an instant he does a powerful, circular, 3 hit slash combo, that cuts the evil souls of anyone nearby; leaving them unconscious **'Ouroboros:' A big necro shaped blast which hits the opponent with a great bang, which can either devour or slash the enemy * Necromancer + Dark mysticker: by placing a dark mysticker over the Necromancer mysticker, Kuroki’s sword transforms into a segmented sword held together by a skeletal spine. In this form kuroki can protect himself from 360 degree attacks, extended range, the ability to curve segments of the sword in order to attack the target at different angles, and is able to launch himself by extending the segments forward or upward * Blazer Drive: By sacrificing his left eye to the skull on Necromancer, Kuroki activates Blazer Drive. A state most blazers have access to. While only lasting a short amount of time, a blazers can activate a special state called Blazer Drive in which the users skin turns dark while also gaining increased speed, power, and an inability to feel pain. Necromancer transforms into a two-sided scythe, each with its own ability. With the black bent side Kuroki can fire dark crescent shaped slashes to damage the opponent, while the white skull side of the scythe can absorb the enemies attacks. * Necro Form: By sacrificing his right eye to Necromancer, Kuroki transforms into a skeletal figure covered in a black cloak. It is shown to allow Kuroki to fly, eat the souls of the target and counter a countdown technique that kills the target, by removing his spine (transforming him to his base form), and transferring the technique to Necromancer, since there is "no life to take away from it". Kuroki regains his right eye after use, which was given by the former wielder of Necromancer. Necromancer is also shown to communicate to Kuroki internally while in this form, which is presumed to be the former user of Necromancer. ** Eating Guillotine, Last Supper: Kuroki creates a giant ribcage that captures the enemy (which can even hold fire) and creates a giant skull that bites down on the targets head, eating their soul The World of Bonds: A mysticker Shiroh summoned during the final battle with Qilin. By placing it on his arm he is able to completely mirror the enemies technique and power. Key: Base | Blazer Drive | Necro Form | The World of Bonds Other Gallery firemysticker.png electricmysticker.png recovery 50.png necromancer.jpg necromancer full form.jpg Tamashiikui Ban San Ka 1.png Tamashiikui Ban San Ka 2.png Ouroboros.png Necromancer + Dark Mysticker.png Kuroki launches himself 1.png Kuroki launches himself 2.png soul cutting.png memory manipulation.png electrolysis.png energy projection.png energy absorption.png eating guillotine.png last supper.png resistance to death manipulation1.png resistance to death manipulation2.png Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Thelastvastolorde Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5